Days at Konoha High
by secretfictions
Summary: Sakura Haruno has started her years as a Junior and an old crush decides to come into her life with a different personality. Can she trust that he may be in love with her too?
1. Chapter 1

As her four friends exited her car, Sakura locked her dark red Scion. Her best friend since she was little, Ino, was tugging on another childhood friend, Hinata, trying to get her to loosen up her jacket. Temari was giggling about something to Tenten and all girls formed into a pack while they walked to a group of troublesome boys. As Sakura tossed her car keys into her bag, she spotted her crush since 4th grade, Sasuke, ambushed with girls on one side, and a loud obnoxious Naruto on the other. Hinata spotted Naruto too, and she began to grow red and freeze into place. "I-I think I'll go find where my c-classes are girls. L-Later!" Hinata said, making an excuse to not get seen by her new boyfriend, but she was too late. "HIIIIIIINAAAAAATAAAAAA!" Naruto called out, arms open wide, running towards the shy female.

While Ino rushed into the lap of her boyfriend Shikamaru, Temari threw her bag over her shoulder, "Girls, since I'm a senior, I gotta go." She waved and walked off towards the gym area, where another senior stood waiting, and from the look of it, it was her brother Kankarou. Tenten also went off to greet her boyfriend, Neji, playing with his hair to catch his attention and kissing him when he looked at her. Sakura sighed, _'I'm single and my dream guy would never date me ever. Even in an alternate universe,' _she decided to look at him again and took in his features. Dark, onyx eyes that shone light off but wouldn't let any emotion show, broad shoulders, tall figure, styled navy blue hair. Before she knew it, Sakura had walked over to Sasuke and began to stroke his bangs, throwing his fan girls into shocked hissy-fits.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, looking at her. As soon as his eyes met hers, he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Sakura had zoned out, her eyes distant but a soft smile tugged on her lips. Sasuke felt a slight burning sensation on his cheeks as he held Sakura's hand, bringing her back to earth. "H-Huh?" Sakura gasped, snatching her hand out of the smirking male's. "Watch what you do and stop zoning out," he sighed as he stood up, towering over Sakura by a few inches. "Did you have a growth spurt?" she asked, looking up and down before meeting Sasuke's gaze, "I guess," he mumbled. Sakura knew Sasuke wouldn't have said anything if she didn't look him in the eyes, she never thought about it, but she wondered if he did it with only her. "Oh. Isn't Temari celebrating her 17th birthday soon?" He asked, still looking down at Sakura, taking in her emerald eyes, in Sasuke's mind, his world. Bringing up random topics just so their conversation wouldn't end. Sakura nodded, not wanting the conversation to end either but had been tugged away before she could say anything.

"She said she wasn't doing anything in the car, right Sakura?" Ino asked, butting into their conversation with slight jealousy due to the most popular guy giving her best friend full attention. "Y-Yeah." Sakura stated, stunned. "My parents opened up a new building in town to host private parties like this, do you want me to set up an appointment?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out his phone. "I can get my parents to decorate, you know, since we're that kind of company." Ino said competitively, but Sasuke just mumbled a "hn" representing his agreement. While Ino and Sasuke planned Temari's party, Sakura walked off to a lonely tree, sending a text to Temari telling her not to plan ANYTHING. She sat at the tree's trunk before a breeze blew over, throwing her hair in front of her face. Before she could even sort her hair out, a grunt was heard in front of her. "You're kind of in my spot, so don't mind if I sit in front of you," said a familiar slurred voice, recognized as the school's genius, Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, how ar-" "You like Sasuke, don't you?" he asked, leaning in on his elbow, a smirk appearing on his face. Sakura's jaw dropped, not knowing what to say, she started to stutter and the only words that came out were gibberish. "W-What, I-I, You, Huh?" she finished off. Shikamaru dusted off his jeans and adjusted his forest green hoodie, "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. Secret's safe with me." he said confidently and began walking away. "Where are you going?" Sakura and Ino called after him and he turned back just in time for the bell to ring. "Class," he yawned, turning back towards his first period.

Sakura got up from her seat with the help of a familiar hand. She let her hand float above it softly before wrapping her fingers around and pulling to stand up. "Thanks," she said as she looked up, meeting eyes with her pale-skinned prince, "Sasuke..." A strand of hair flew in front of her face and Sasuke held her hands down, he looked around before fixing the hair himself. "Did you even try to look good on the first day?" Sasuke teased, getting a flustered reaction out of Sakura. He walked away before she could call him names or kill him with her gibberish. He turned around to her with a shocking expression. His face was soft, looking at Sakura as if she were a new baby girl, his baby girl. Fixed on his lips, Sakura stared at him in awe, _'How could someone so cold and heart-wrecking become this so quickly?'_ she thought. "Try to get to class on time. I want to see you soon." he muttered. Sasuke's face turned blank as he turned around again and Sakura's instincts took over. She began to walk towards him and stretched her arm out, grabbing his right bicep, which flexed from shock. He turned his face to see the top of her head as her arm looped around his. He didn't want Sakura to get bothered by his fan girls, and he didn't want her to know he had a soft spot for her, so he wiggled out of her lock. "A-Ahh. Sorry." Sakura stuttered, tilting her head down to the ground. Sasuke stared as she hurriedly walked ahead of him to class. _'What was I thinking?'_ Both love-struck teenagers thought, regretting their recent decisions.

The day went by fairly fast for our heroine, but her usual routine was clouded by daydreams and thoughts of what had happened this morning. She stared out of the classroom window tapping her pen, watching leaves get blown off of trees and some couples, holding hands, laughing, and sneaking off campus. When she looked back inside at her classmates, she saw everyone doing exactly what they were known for, but Ino and Shikamaru caught her eye. This time, Ino was the one sleeping in class and Shikamaru wasn't trying to wake her up, he just stared. Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata next, Hinata smiling while looking downwards, Naruto going on loudly about his summer trip. She took a glance at Sasuke who was massaging his neck, smirking at the volume his best friend could reach. She looked away before Sasuke could meet her gaze and began to watch Tenten and Neji. Tenten was leaning back in her chair, looking real tough but you could see from her facial expression that she was a girl at heart. Her eyes lit up as she looked back and forth from her best friend and boyfriend, the latter was trying to get her to sit like a normal girl.

Sakura chuckled to herself, then noticed how distant she actually was from the rest of the group. She was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom, only a few people such as Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and others sat in front or behind her. Without thinking, Sakura looked back to her raven-haired boy who was already staring at him. Her cheeks turned a light pink and she leaned on her elbow, determined to get Sasuke Uchiha to break. Sasuke did his signature move, locking his fingers and hiding a smirk while he watched her. Hair slipping and tumbling over her shoulders, the shine of her eyes, so much different from his which reflected everything. While they were lost in their contest, Naruto stopped talking and looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke. "Hey teme, why are you staring at Sakura?" he asked, only to get a "hn" from Sasuke. "TEME, DON'T 'HNNNN' ME!" He shouted, standing from his seat, causing Hinata to jump a bit.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, standing up, "W-What are you talking about?" she lied, she wouldn't want people to spread rumors and ruin Sasuke's cool reputation. "I was staring at her. So what?" He groaned, turning his head away from the class who were staring at the commotion. Ino had woken up grumpily from Naruto, but when she heard what Sasuke said, she whipped her head around at Sakura, slapping Shikamaru in the face with her ponytail and shot Sakura a 'GOOD JOB!' look. Shikamaru turned towards Sasuke and mumbled something only the two of them could hear, putting Naruto into another angry fit.

"Two minutes til the bell rings, start packing up." Kakashi-sensei groaned before once again getting lost in his dirty book. As the class sorted themselves back up, Sakura tried to regain her composure. _'What's up with Sasuke lately?'_ she thought. Before she had even put half of her things back in her bag, his hand grabbed a few of her items. "S-Sasuke!" Sakura said, embarrassed that she had thought about him and here he was, doing something unusual again. After he helped her pack and the bell rang, she got up quickly and pulled him back. "What?" he said a bit coldly. "We need to talk." Sakura said, determination shining through her face and a smirk forming on his. "Sure thing." He looked around the classroom before patting Sakura's head and walking off. As she watched him walk off, she slapped her forehead. _'What is this jerk doing? I'll find out soon enough...'_

A few periods passed and Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke except for exchanged glances in the hallway. As she pushed open the cafeteria doors, she was greeted with loud chatter and filled lunch tables with even more lined up or outside eating, strictly Juniors and Seniors. Sakura lined up quickly near some Freshmen gossiping about her friends.

"Hey have you seen those Juniors? They're like the hottest ones here!"

"I know right, not even the Seniors compare to them. Who's the guy with the dark hair?"

"The one with the duck-butt hair?"

Sakura giggled, getting strange looks from the girls.

"Umm... Okay..? And yeah, he's suuuuper hot!"

"I know, I wouldn't mind getting in his pants."

_'Urgh'_ Sakura groaned. She didn't feel as clean anymore. _'Dirty little freshmen.'_ She hurriedly swiped her ID and walked over to the glass doors that lit up half the cafeteria with the sunlight. Using her back to push it open, she glanced around the garden. Trees and rose bushes set up decoratively, stone tables covered by golden umbrellas, even a fountain and a pond filled with Koi sat in the middle of it all. She quickly spotted her friends at a table to the left and took a seat by Ino.

"Hey girl!" Ino cheerfully greeted Sakura with a hug, and looked at her best friend. Ino knew something was up, and she could only guess it had to do with Sasuke. "What's up, Haruno?" Ino asked as she tilted her head to the side, her bangs and ponytail sliding over, her blue eyes curiously taking in Sakura. _'Geez. Sakura's really grown! She's really pretty too.'_ Ino thought, as her eyes wandered down to Sakura's chest. _'Eh. Just not in the boob department.'_ She quickly glanced up as Sakura began to speak. "Um... Well, have you seen Sasuke?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her questionably. "Oh?" Ino giggled before giving Sakura a pout, "I haven't seen him. Why?" "I just wanted to talk to him a bit, that's all." Sakura said, matter-of-factly, before taking a bite of chicken from her salad.

The whole day went by and Sakura never saw Sasuke again. At the end of the day, she thought she saw his signature bird-butt spikes, but it wasn't him, it was just some creepy Sophomore who deserved to lose a tooth. Sakura began to walk towards her car, Ino had told Sakura she didn't need a ride home today because she was going home with Shikamaru. She remembered the wink and giggle Ino gave her and only hoped for the best for Shikamaru. Digging through her bag, she finally found her car keys and looked at a key chain that she had attached to it. She had forgotten about it all summer though it was the only one there. Sakura opened the locket to see a picture of her and Ino in 6th grade, she smiled with watery eyes as she took out that photo and revealed a secret photo of her and Sasuke in 7th grade. She laughed as a tear dropped down.

That day was so much fun. They had gone on a field trip to a zoo in another city and the girls were in the same group with Sasuke and a few others. Though Ino had liked Sasuke too and hesitated to taking a secret photo of Sakura and Sasuke, she submitted. While his back was turned, Sakura slid into the shot, doing a peace sign and smiling widely. Sasuke turned around and the camera quickly flashed, getting their picture. Ino gasped as Sakura rushed over to look at the picture. "What? What?" she giggled, but when she saw the picture, she knew. Sakura and Ino shot Sasuke a glance that kind of apologized, but they immediately ran off to swoon over how photogenic he was.

She stared at that picture for a long time before covering it again and shutting the locket. Holding her keys to her chest, she leaned her back against her car. She didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her cry because everyone had gone off their separate ways, home, work, wherever. She stared up at the clouds and the tears slid down, one after one, she really hated to admit it, but Sakura liked Sasuke again. This time, he wasn't as cold, but he was more of a flirt and that scared her, what if he played with her heart like he does with girls to get his way? Sakura sighed as she turned back around to her car door to unlock it.

"Sakura?"

She glanced up quickly, mouth covered as she saw Sasuke walking out of the corridors, his bag slung over one shoulder. She quickly got into the car and started it up. Sasuke tried to run over to stop her, but Sakura had already backed up out of the parking lot and was driving away. She turned on the radio as she tried to focus on driving but her mind kept flickering back to his face as she made her escape. It was another strange face. Sasuke wasn't Sasuke anymore and she didn't know how to act around him. He was showing her sides of him she never thought she'd see, and she didn't know whether to believe them.

As soon as Sakura had gone home, she rushed upstairs, avoiding her parents' questions and confused stares. She changed into a large t-shirt and plopped down on her bed. She had homework, but her head was too clouded to think about it. Unconsciously, she picked up her phone. Two new messages. One was from Ino, already complaining that Shikamaru had fallen asleep on her and her plan was a failure. The other text was from Sasuke.

**- "I don't get why girls like you cry."**

He wrote, Sakura scoffed, looking down to the next sentence.

**- "I don't get why someone like you should cry. I'm sorry I didn't show up at lunch. Something happened. We really should talk though. Can you text me something back?"**

Sakura stared at the text. _'Someone like me? He still wants to talk?'_ She blushed a little before typing in a little message.

**- "I'm okay! Don't worry about our talk. See you tomorrow Sasuke!~ -^^-"**

She smacked her forehead again after she had pressed send. _'Uwahh. I'm such an idiot. He's going to read that and probably get mad at me again or make fun of me for texting like a little girl.'_ In the middle of her inner conflict, her phone vibrated again.

**- "Don't lie. Come to my house tmr."**

She read the text over and over and eyed the address. _'Haaah?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura... I..." Sasuke mumbled as his hand stroked Sakura's cheek and stopped behind her ear. "Lately all I can think about is you..." He closed in on her face, eyes closing.

_'3'_

_'2'_

_'1...'_

**BEEEEEEEEP.**

"DAAAAMN YOOOOOU!" Sakura shouted before throwing her beloved apple alarm into a wall. She rubbed her temples before collapsing back down, staring at her baby blue ceiling before her mother crashed the door open. "Sakura Haruno?! What happened?!" She yelled, eyeing her daughter's troubled face and eyeing the broken alarm on the floor. As Mrs. Haruno's eyes scanned upwards, she saw a dent in the wall. "Sakura!" she gasped, "If you have this much strength and anger, head to a gym..." She looked at her only child again and walked over, a sympathetic look on her face. "Look baby girl, you have to get ready for school, okay?" She whispered, stroking a stray hair. Sakura seemed to have a lot of those lately. "Sure mom."

Sakura brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and got into her uniform. She stared into the mirror and eyed herself. _'I'm going to Sasuke's house, I have to look good.'_ By the time she came out of the bathroom, she hadn't changed at all except for some lip gloss. Natural is best, or so she decided. Walking downstairs, she met the gaze of her father, coincidentally looking away from his newspaper to his daughter. "Hey Soccer-chan!" he teased, Sakura gave him a glare as he chuckled haughtily. Sakura grabbed her breakfast and headed out the door, she knew she was going early, but it was better than hanging around with her dad and his strange jokes. Walking slowly, she ate her sandwich and unlocked the car, the silver locket shining in the morning light. She slid into the seat and turned on the radio, 'Power and Control' by Marina & The Diamonds was playing. She drove down the streets, tapping her steering wheel, humming words.

It was a nice morning, it was cool but the sun was out and Sakura didn't want to go to school automatically, so she drove around a bit. She stopped at a red light near the popular ramen shop (thanks to Naruto) and looked over into a black car where she felt someone looking at her. The radio began playing 'Structure' by Innerpartysystem and her jaw dropped when our pink-haired heroine saw him once more. Sasuke was staring at her while a man with long locks was driving the car. He gave her a smirk, looked up, then pointed towards the stoplight as it turned green, their black vehicle driving away with Sakura's soon after. _'I think it's time for school.'_ she decided, now a bit nervous.

When she arrived at school, she stole a parking spot under a tree from a girl and shot her a smirk. As Sakura exited her car, she noticed that the boys and the girls were completely separate from each other. _'The hell?'_ Sakura thought, walking up to Ino.

"Ino, what happened? Everyone looks so angry."

"That's because I am!" Ino said, clenching her fist, glaring at Shikamaru, "Remember my text? Yeah, well I tried doing it with him, but he kept saying no! He's known me for so long, we've been dating since Freshman year, and he still won't do it with me! He doesn't love me, huh Sakura? Should I just dump him?!"

"Trou-ble-some-wo-man!" Shikamaru said loudly, putting his hands around his mouth to amplify his tone.

"What about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked, hoping that Naruto and Hinata hadn't already hit an obstacle.

"H-Huh?" She stuttered, coming back into reality and whipping her dark locks towards Sakura. "N-Nothing! He just hasn't talked to me yet this morning, so I'd feel weird just wa-" Pushing Hinata towards Naruto who was telling a tale to the other men, Sakura dusted off her hands with a sigh of relief. _'So they are okay.'_

She turned to walk back, but bumped into a stiff body. "H-Hey!" She groaned, she'd landed on her bum and it was really starting to hurt. "Sorry miss, I should watch where I go." A hand was held out to Sakura who gratefully pulled on it. She met with dark eyes, similar to Sasuke, they took in everything but gave nothing in return. "O-oh." Sakura muttered, a tingling sensation on her cheeks. "Hi, I'm Sai, the School's President." He smiled. Sakura couldn't help but feel it was fake, "Oh, I'm S-" "Sakura, yes, I know Ms. Haruno. I look forward to seeing you around." Sai saluted Sakura and began to walk off.

_'Wow, he is... Wha-'_ Sakura watched him, eyeing how he walked, how his hair swayed and how he would turn momentarily to wave at girls who looked at him. "Staring at someone else?" A voice behind her asked, sounded a slight bit annoyed behind its teasing tone. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke smirking at her, barely a foot away. "S-Sa-Woah!" She exclaimed, jumping back, "A bit too close don't you think so Uchiha!?" She took Sasuke in. He wasn't wearing his uniform, and if Sakura thought about it hard enough, he wasn't wearing it on the drive to school either. Sasuke's smirk faded away as he stuck his hands in his pockets, watching Sakura's eyes look at him. _'This may be the last time I get to see her...'_ he sighed, catching Sakura's attention. "Remember to come to my house, we need to talk." He stated, grabbing her hand and rubbing it with both of his. "Make sure you wash this hand too, other guys could have cooties," he joked, before lifting Sakura's hand to his lips.

Sakura could feel everyone's eyes on them, not just Sasuke's fan girls, but their gangs too. Sasuke lingered and Sakura didn't pull away, watching him breath, eyes closed. _'This is the same guy who used to be cold. The same guy who could be playing with my heart now. I can't let him bother me.'_ Sakura thought, making sure her face was blank and as unemotional as his had always been. When he looked back up to her, he smiled. "You can't hide your emotions as well as me. I'll see you later." He turned on his heel and walked off a bit before turning back around and grasping his hands around Sakura's burning cheeks. Sakura could feel Sasuke's lips linger above her huge forehead, but felt him pull away.

The bell rang and she stood there. Her heartbeat ringing through her ears, eyes focused, a tugging sensation where her heart was. "S-Sakura, I know that was a lot to take in, but we have to get to class!" Hinata stuttered, pulling on Sakura's wrist, leading her toward their class though Sakura's eyes were still fixed on Sasuke's figure, growing distant before getting back in the black car. Sakura's stare being met with eyes colder than Sasuke's in the driver's seat, then flickering back to Sasuke who smiled sadly in the passenger's seat. "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, a million thoughts rushing through her head, Ino, Temari, Tenten, all of her friends were holding her back as she watched him. _'Where was he going? Why isn't he coming to class? Maybe he was just sick? No... Something's wrong... Something...'_ She stopped walking and then turned her back, rubbing her neck. "Why... Why is he leaving?" She asked her friends, who shrugged, sharing the same confusion but a different emotion.

While Sakura walked away, Sasuke stared at her, a headache forming, blurry vision washing in. "You made the right decision, Sasuke. Father would appreciate going to another school. You'll meet better girls than her, less emotional and clingy." The deep, bored voice beside him stated, "What were you thinking anyways? Committing to a girl. You know better than that, you're going to be the Vice President of the Uchiha Corporations, you don't need a useless girl like her." There was a pause before Sasuke choked, "Yes, Itachi."

Sakura stared through every class with a blank face. She listened to every conversation with no response, her thoughts somewhere else. At lunch, gossip spread around the school. Some about Naruto and Hinata, some about Kiba, little about Neji, but most about Sasuke and Sakura. Harsh comments, sympathetic words, she shrugged them off all the same and sat beside Tenten at their table, all girls staring at Sakura softheartedly. "Sakura..." Ino started, "Let's go to the mall today? I'll buy you that top you wanted..."

"And we could go to that restaurant you were eyeing." Temari mumbled.

"Have your parents said anything about a pet? Kiba's had a new litter..." Hinata sputtered.

"I can't," Sakura remembered, a soft smile lighting up her face, "I have a chance to know where Sasuke's going and why he's been acting differently."

Her friends gave her hopeful smiles and Ino stuffed a lemon cookie in Sakura's mouth before laying her head on the table. "Huh... Who would've thought Forehead would get a chance with Mr. All-This-And-That." she chuckled. _'You can do this Sakura. You'll find out what happened and it will all be good.'_ She clenched a fist and slammed it into an open hand, determination shining through her face, a ray of sunlight shining on her. Temari noticed this first and snorted, getting all girls to laugh ridiculously.

Hours passed and Sakura grew tired and sweaty. _'Blegh,'_ She groaned, _'Maybe I should take a shower first... I'll text Sasuke.'_

**- "I need to take a shower! I worked hard in PE. I'll be there soon!"**

Send. Sakura drove home, the house empty with her parents off at work. Her father worked in a small company, his pay wasn't fantastic but it got them a two-story house. Her mother worked with Ino's parents at their flower shop which had gotten popular throughout the cities due to partnerships with the Uchiha Co. She didn't cook anything because knowing Sasuke, he'd probably have something ready. Wouldn't he?

After a quick shower, Sakura sprayed on her signature cherry blossom perfume and made sure she had deodorant. She wore a coral pink collared sleeveless blouse and dark red faded shorts. Sakura was going to make sure she looked great, if his parents were home or even his older brother, she didn't want to give off the wrong impression. She put the address into the GPS on her phone and once again was on the road. Sasuke lived pretty far away, Sakura had to drive on the freeway for half an hour before she drove into a forest grove, large mini-mansions spread among the trees. After countless gates and turns, she examined a driveway that swung around a koi fountain. She parked in a guest lot and walked up the staircase to ring the doorbell. A sweet melody played before a man with light blonde hair opened the door, it covered his eyes but you could see how black they were.

"Miss Haruno, I presume?" His voice was calm and smooth, Sakura began to think that if his voice was a rock or something, it would be the softest she'd ever know. Sakura nodded her head slowly before he began to speak again. "Let me lead you to Young Master's room so you can change into the summer dress." _'S-Summer Dress?!'_ Sakura thought, following the claimed butler into Sasuke's room. It was a light navy blue and the windows surrounded by white curtains. It was extremely clean, a flat-screen tv sat in front of a square bed covered in darker navy shades. The summer dress stood out against the bathroom door, bright red with a cotton rose pinned above the left chest. It was still in the dry-cleaning bag and a few accessories hung in a bag above it.

"If you need me, just ring," the butler motioned towards a red button and a speaker before bowing and exiting the room. Sakura looked around and stopped to admire a picture of pink cherry blossoms. _'I wonder if that reminds him of me...'_ She blushed and took the dress off the hanger, changing in the bathroom. Before she could really even undress, she heard the bedroom door slam close and someone grunt as they slammed against the bed. After she had at least put the dress on, she peaked out of the door and found Sasuke in a dress shirt, arms behind his head, eyes closed. She smiled softly at him, so peaceful. Inspecting each accessory, Sakura wondered where Sasuke bought these, why he bought them, and how much they cost. _'They look like a million bucks, even for these little things!'_ She gawked. Noticing all she was missing was shoes, she stared at her red sneakers. With a nod of the head, she also decided that Sasuke would have something ready for her and she walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke's eyes were lazily open, watching as his pink princess floated out of his bathroom, her day clothes left in lazy bundles. The dress fit her perfectly, accentuating every curve of her body and her earrings dangled proudly in comparison of her short hair that barely touched her shoulders. Sakura lifted a hand to her mouth and looked at herself, angle to angle before interrogating Sasuke, "Where in the world did you get these? They look so expensive, I can't possibly.." "You can possibly," he smirked, "We're going on a date."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura felt her jaw drop and quickly used her hand to put it back in place. _'Sasuke's just pulling out loads of surprises isn't he?!'_ she wondered as she watched his confidence shine. "Come here." He demanded, some force in Sakura attracting her to him like magnets. Sasuke sat up in the bed as Sakura sat in front of him, his hand actually brushing across her cheek, his eyes actually focusing on her. "Sasuke?" she interrupted, getting a cranky grunt as approval to speak. "Is this a dream?" Sakura asked, fully serious yet nervous of his reaction. Sasuke's hand dropped and Sakura's eyes widened to see the almost always serious teenage boy throw his head back in a loud laugh that echoed throughout the empty room, even the empty house. It took Sasuke a few minutes to stop his laughter and Sakura began to grow impatient as she began to slide off the bed. His hand stopped her and she fell back upon the bed. She stared upwards into Sasuke's face as he leaned down to kiss her, a smile spreading on each of their faces as soon as their lips touched.

"Wait!" Sakura gasped, pushing Sasuke off of her and jumping off of the bed. She looked all around his tidy room nervously. "Searching for hidden cameras?" He half-joked, also wondering if his brother or parents had implanted any like the secret ninjas they were. "N-No," she paused, stopping to turn towards Sasuke who was still on the bed which had lost its form. "I don't have shoes to wear on the date, I wore my sneakers and I don't know..." She trailed off, watching Sasuke stand up as the bed creaked, releasing its own tension. Sakura silently muttered Sasuke's name as he swept her off her feet and carried her downstairs bridal style. Countless maids and butlers rushed up and down the stairs, giggling or gasping as their 'Young Master' carried this stranger throughout the mansion. "Hansen, have we gotten any shoes for Sakura?" Sasuke asked the head butler, the man Sakura encountered earlier. Hansen nodded and bowed, opening a door that led into an enormous closet filled with umbrellas, jackets, and pairs of shoes.

"Size?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura for the answer.

"E-Eight!" She replied, watching Hansen take a gorgeous pair of flats off a shelf.

"I doubt your mother would be upset to know Ms. Haruno is borrowing her shoes, yes?" Hansen questioned, giving a smile to Sasuke who chuckled and shook his head, "If I knew my mother, she'd be giddy." Hansen took Sakura's hand and led her to a seat where Sasuke took the shoes and fit them onto her feet. _'Comfortable and a perfect fit!'_ she thought, admiring the color and how it matched with her skin tone. With a jingle of car keys, Sakura looked up to see the butler going through six pairs of keys before choosing one and handing it to the teen. He cleared his throat before giving out a set of rules for Sasuke to follow.

"You will be taking the convertible, your father prefers you keep this in mint condition, as it is your vacation car," he stated, "You will bring Miss Haruno back at five, clean as she is now, and we will fit her into her evening gown before you both head out in the limo to meet your family at the Dancing Koi. Did I make myself clear?" Hansen's voice and eyes stern before Sasuke shot him a smile and bowed. "Let's skedaddle?" Sasuke asked, turning and directing the question to Sakura. She was flabbergasted to see Sasuke act with such manners and make such a ridiculous joke. His arm locked in an L formation and Sakura looped her arm around it as she had done the day before, only this time it was called for.

They walked back into the main hallway and Hansen opened another door that led to a large garage, three cars a side. With the click of one button, every light turned on and the garage door slid open, much more silent than any garage door in Sakura's neighborhood has ever been. Hansen walked along beside the couple and opened the door for both, first Sakura and finally Sasuke who started the car up quickly. He waved to Hansen as he backed up and was soon speeding out of the estate. Sakura saw her red Scion left in front of the house and turned to face Sasuke. He had shot glances at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You should adjust your sun dress a bit. It's giving a view that I don't want anyone else to see."

"W-Wha?" She said, as she looked down and pulled up the dress. Sakura stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. The ride was silent and she laid back against the soft car seats, her eyes slowly shutting.

"Sakura, we're here." Sasuke said gently, nudging her awake. When her eyes fluttered open, he went around to open the door for her.

"Where are we, Sasuke?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and sleepily looking around. "We're... Well, we're in a random neighborhood nearby a boardwalk. Shall we?" He grabbed her hand and locked fingers with hers', leading her through the streets. It wasn't long before Sakura saw glowing water, a beach filled with thousands of people and tents set up with games and food. Sasuke scanned before walking towards a building with tables set out under the sun. "Can we get two... Uhh..." Sasuke paused, thinking of what to order. Both heard moans and grunts of impatience behind them and looked back. Everyone caught sight of the couple and girls of every age got giggly, boys were flustered to silence. _'Damn Sasuke and his good looks.' _Sakura growled to herself. Why did her counterpart have to be so damn good-looking?!

"We'll just get a hot dog and an icee?" Sasuke sighed, laying a twenty on the counter. "Keep it." He smirked at the old man who seemed to have fallen for Sasuke's charm himself. As Sasuke walked off holding both items in hand, Sakura asked him the rest of questions she had in mind.

"Why are we here?"

"Date."

"Why are we dressed so fancy on the beach?"

Sasuke turned to her, "To let people know we're of importance. It's not like they can really get upset once they see someone as beautiful as you around."

Sakura blushed. "Well then, um... Why one hot dog and icee?"

"We'll share."

"But-"

"We've kissed already. It's not like we'll be exchanging some rare disease, Sakura."

That answer kept Sakura quiet for the moment before Sasuke started to drink the icee, motioning the hot dog towards Sakura. She started taking bites of the hot dog as she looked to everything Sasuke pointed at. There were fancy cars on show, a few were familiar. Sasuke pointed out that his family owned them and that she might have seen them in the garage. She looked up to see the sun setting and a colorful lit up ferris wheel. "Let's go on that!" She gasped, eyes sparkling, pure innocence shining through her smile while Sasuke had a slightly different plan in mind.

Sakura led the way, holding Sasuke's hand, tugging at his sluggish pace. There was a line but they were able to get on quickly due to such a large ferris wheel. They got into a purple gondola and the worker shut the door, locking it. Sakura looked around as they were starting to go up, a carnival tune playing in a speaker connected to each gondola. _'She's just like a child.' _Sasuke said a bit aggravated, watching as her eyes focused on everything but him.

"Thank you Sasuke." She started, catching Sasuke off guard.

"F-For what?" He accidentally stuttered.

"For this..." She whispered, grabbing both of his hands, looking at him in the eyes. She looked down before talking more.

"I hope you really mean all of this. I hope I'm not just falling for a game you're playing," Sasuke, who was about to interrupt, was stopped when she tightened her grip on his hands, "I didn't think I liked you much anymore, but I began to like you again. It's amazing, feeling this way and knowing you feel the same way." Sakura leaned in quickly, kissing Sasuke passionately. He pulled her over to his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms tangled behind his neck. They were lost in the moment, exchanging smiles, glances, kisses, and laughs. Before they knew it, they were led off the ride, almost glowing from the love. "Shit." Sasuke muttered, grabbing Sakura's hand and running, sand kicking up everywhere. "Sasuke?" she then pulled out her phone with the empty hand and stared at the time, 4:41 pm. _'Let's see...'_ Sakura began, '_I got to his house at 2pm, we've barely been here an hour... An hour drive?'_

They both rushed back to the car and the drive began again, Sakura sleeping on the way while Sasuke played the radio, focused on making it on time. There were a few accidents that Sasuke slowed down to pass up, hoping a police officer wouldn't have noticed he was trying to speed past. With his amazing timing and driving skills, they made it back in only half an hour, Sasuke couldn't afford to wake Sakura up softly, so he lifted her out of her seat, getting a drowsy reaction out of her. Hansen sighed as he took his master's keys. "It's in your bedroom again." He said, as he drove the car back to its lot. Sasuke rushed upstairs, calling two maids to his aid.

Sakura, now fully awake was put on the ground. She stared at the dark magenta evening gown, it was a backless one that drooped in a V. The skirt long and silky, a slit cut along the right leg. Sasuke sat on his bed, hunched over with his fingers locked as he stared at Sakura and the maids. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was giving her a blank stare as the maids began undressing her. She stared at the ground a bright red blush emerging on her face as the women helped her slip into the dress. It was over quickly and efficiently and a maid scurried out of the room, claiming to get the accessories. The other sat Sakura down on a stool facing Sasuke whose expression hadn't changed, and began to curl her hair with a curling iron.

"It'll look weird, won't it?" Sakura asked anyone who would reply.

"Not at all Ms. Haruno, you'll look darling, gorgeous, like a model. Very beautiful." The maid smiled at Sakura. You could tell that the woman was a mother of a teenage girl herself, it showed through the way she took care of Sakura's hair and the way she watched what she was doing.

"Let's hurry?" Sasuke suddenly said, interrupting the fluffy atmosphere. You could tell he was the slightest bit jealous. The other maid scurried back inside, slipping on the new shoes and putting on new accessories, one included a gorgeous pearl necklace that shimmered and shined in any light. Sakura stood, and like the maid said, she looked like a model or an actress. Sakura giggled as Sasuke stood up and choked, if they were younger and Sakura looked like this, imagine how Naruto would've acted. _'Hmmm... Maybe we should have a girls day out to amaze the guys.'_ Sakura silently chuckled as she was led down the staircase, ready to meet the eyes of Hansen.

"Itachi?"

Sakura looked down and saw the same man who was driving the car earlier, a smile on his face but a glare in his eyes. "You took too long." He announced with a loud clear voice, taking Sakura's arm as soon as she reached the bottom. "My name's Itachi Uchiha, Ms. Haruno, you may recognize me as Sasuke's brother." He grinned, fake hospitality in his voice. "Ahh. Yes..." Sakura muttered, not knowing what else to say. She allowed Itachi to lead her to the limo, but shot Sasuke glances begging him to take her back. He looked at her apologetically as they all slid into the fancy car. Sasuke and Itachi sat at the windows, not looking at each other, while Sakura sat awkwardly in the middle. It was silent until Itachi began to stare at Sakura, who noticed him checking her out. "Y-Yes?" She asked, his eyes flashing back up to hers. "You look charming, Sakura. I don't understand why you'd tag along with a boy like Sasuke." The compliment caused her to blush as Sasuke gripped her hand, a question forming in Sakura's mind.

"Sasuke?" She whispered in his ear.

"Hm?"

"Are we... dating?" She asked, watching his face for any changes.

"..."

Nothing. Sakura's heart dropped and she slipped her hand out of his lock, folding them neatly on her lap, staring straight forward. _'Why am I even here?'_ She worried, the feeling of heartbreak racing in once again. How could her trust easily form and break in one day? _'Maybe I hoped too much.__'_ She sighed, causing the brother's to look at her and accidentally meet eyes. Sakura could feel their tension wavering over her head as she leaned on her elbows. _'This is going to be a long drive...'_


End file.
